1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electrical circuits, and in particular, to a power supply with accurate energy measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the high cost of electrical power and concern for the environment, there has been increased focus on energy efficiency, both by regulatory and standards bodies and by end users of electrical and electronic equipment.
The desire to increase the energy efficiency of electrical and electronic equipment has led to the wide adoption of power saving features, such as a Sleep state and auto-power down, in electrical and electronic equipment. In the Sleep state, equipment has greater power consumption, capability, and responsiveness than in an Off state, but less power consumption, and generally less capability and responsiveness than it does in its fully powered On state. Auto-power down further enables the equipment to automatically switch from its fully powered. On state to the lower powered Sleep state after a period of time without user input.
One advantage of the foregoing and other power saving features is that they are inherent in the design of the equipment, and no user input is required to achieve decreased energy consumption as compared to similar conventional equipment lacking such power saving features. However, it will be appreciated that additional power savings can be achieved if active human participation is encouraged.